Herdeiro do Império
Herdeiro do Império é o primeiro livro na Trilogia Thrawn, escrita por Timothy Zahn, publicado pela Bantam Spectra, em junho de 1991. Toma lugar em 9 DBY. Heir to the Empire foi adaptado em uma história em quadrinhos em 1995 pela Dark Horse Comics. A narração abreviada do livro em áudio foi fornecido por Denis Lawson (o ator que interpretou Wedge Antilles) e Marc Thompson para a Edição de Aniversário. No Brasil, foi lançado em 1993 pela Editora BestSeller. Mais tarde, a Editora Aleph relançou o livro em novembro de 2014 com nova capa e tradução (já na categoria de Legends), iniciando uma série de publicações do Universo Expandido. Edições Brasileiras *ISBN 8571233640; 1993, Editora BestSeller, brochura de 373 páginas *ISBN 9788576571988; Novembro de 2014, Editora Aleph, brochura de 472 páginas Estadunidenses *ISBN 0553073273; Junho de 1991, Bantam Spectra, capa dura de 361 páginas *ISBN 0553073273; Junho de 1991, Bantam Spectra, capa dura de 361 páginas, "300 cópias com bordas douradas nas páginas" autografadas *ISBN 0553745085; Junho de 1991, Bantam Doubleday Dell Audio Publishing, áudio cassete *ISBN 0553296124; Junho de 1992, Bantam Spectra, brochura de 432 páginas *ISBN 0553634852; Outubro de 1994, Bantam Spectra, brochura *ISBN 0739316621; 12 de Outubro de 2004, Random House Audio, cassete reduzida *ISBN 0345528298; 6 de Setembro de 2011, LucasBooks, Edição do 20º Aniversário, capa dura de 496 páginas *ISBN 0307933555; 6 de Setembro de 2011, Random House Audio, Edição do 20º Aniversário, CD do audiolivro Europeias *ISBN 80-7033-285-9; 1993, Olympia, capa dura de 280 páginas tcheca (Dědic Impéria). *ISBN 80-7214-320-4; 2000, Baronet a.s., capa dura de 376 páginas tcheca (Dědic Říše). *ISBN 978-80-252-1340-7; January 26, 2010, EGMONT ČR, capa dura de 392 páginas tcheca (Dědic Impéria). *ISBN 954-528-215-0; 2001, Trud, brochura de 405 páginas búlgara (Наследникът на Империята) *ISBN 3-442-41334-6; 1992, Goldmann, brochura de 411 páginas alemã (Erben des Imperiums) *ISBN 3442269148; 13 de Fevereiro de 2013, Blanvalet, Edição do 20º Aniversário, brochura de 592 páginas alemã (Erben des Imperiums) *ISBN 963-497-108-3; 2005, Szukits, brochura de 390 páginas búlgara (A Birodalom Örökösei) *ISBN 9789721036468; 1993, Publicações Europa-América, brochura de 411 páginas portuguesa (Herdeiro do Império) Sinopse da editora Capa de trás O primeiro volume da consagrada trilogia Thrawn. Luke, Han e Leia enfrentam uma nova ameaça. Cinco anos após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, a ainda frágil República luta para restabelecer o controle político e curar as feridas deixadas pela guerra que assolou a galáxia. O Império, porém, parece não ter morrido com Dath Vader e o imperador. Habitando os confins da galáxia, o grão-almirante Thrawn, gênio militar por trás de diversas ações imperiais, ainda luta para reconquistar o poder perdido. A bordo do destroier estelar ''Quimera, ele descobre segredos que lhe darão a chance de destruir definitivamente o que restou da Aliança Rebelde, para assim retomar o domínio da galáxia e controlar os últimos dos Jedi.'' Herdeiro do Império é considerado um dos mais importantes marcos do Universo Expandido de ''Star Wars. Desde seu lançamento, tem sido considerado pelos fãs da franquia como a verdadeira continuação da trilogia original. Além disso, a obra foi usada como base criativa para vários outros produtos da série, incluindo elementos de jogos, filmes e animações.'' Aleta A morte dos grandes comandantes das forças imperiais parecia ter dado um fim à guerra na galáxia. Contudo, aquele foi apenas o início de uma série de embates políticos, visando a construção de um novo governo. Agora, apesar dos esforços da Aliança, rumores de que uma nova frota imperial está prestes a atacar mundos afastados ameaçam a ainda frágil República. Leia, grávida de gêmeos, dedica-se inteiramente ao estabelecimento e à coordenação dos novos laços políticos. Han, casado com ela, faz o possível para viabilizar a infraestrutura necessária à nova ordem, mesmo que para isso tena de envolver amigos conhecidos de seu tempo de contrabandista. Por sua vez, Luke vive a cada dia mais isolado. As aparições de Ben Kenobi em forma espectral são cada vez mais raras, e o último dos Jedi terá de encontrar sozinho os caminhos para o domínio completo da Força, sem nenhum de seus mestres vivos para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da galáxia, por trás dos rumores, o grão-almirante Thrawn descobre os ysalamiri, pequenos animais capazes de criar bolhas de anulação da Força. Além dos animais, o poderoso herdeiro do Império desvenda outros segredos, que podem ser a chave para acabar com o que restou da Aliança Rebelde e, com frieza e genialidades dignas de grandes militares da história, reerguer o Império. Aparições *Wedge Antilles *Aves *Capitão Brandei *Brasck *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Jorus C'baoth *Joruus C'baoth *Chewbacca *Chin *Cloak Leader *Recruta Colclazure *Cyru *Dankin *Drang *Dravis *Borsk Fey'lya *Boba Fett *Lorde Ecclessis Figg *Zakarisz Ghent *Guardião de Wayland *Capitão Harbid *Mara Jade / Senni Kiffu *Rancor de Jabba *Kampl *Talon Karrde *Obi-Wan Kenobi "Ben" *Khabarakh *Lachton *Beru Whitesun Lars *Owen Lars *General Crix Madine *Grão-Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" *Bail Prestor Organa *Tenente Judder Page *Palpatine *Par'tah *Capitão Gilad Pellaeon *Cris Pieterson *R2-D2 "Artoo" *Ralrracheen "Ralrra" *O Reverendo *Rukh *Salporin *Luke Skywalker / Jade *Han Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Princesa Leia Organa Solo / Lady Vader *Mon Mothma *Sturm *Jabba Desilijic Tiure "Jabba o Hutt" *Fynn Torve *Tenente Tschel *Piloto não-identificado de Car'das *Darth Vader *Wadewarn *Winter *Yoda |creatures= *Bruallki *Cattle *Gundark *Katarn *Dragão krayt *Kroyie *Proom *Rancor *Vornskr *Ysalamir |droids= *Droide de protocolo série 3PO *Droide de guarda série G-2RD *Droide de interrogatório *Droide astromecânico série R2 *Droide sonda *Remoto |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Honoghr *Torneio de Sabacc da Cidade das Nuvens *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalha de Endor **Batalha de Hoth **Batalha de Yavin **Duelo na Cidade das Nuvens **Missão para o Palácio de Jabba **Ocupação de Bespin **Resgate da Princesa Leia **Batalha do Grande Poço de Carkoon **Campanha Thrawn ***Batalha de Bpfassh ***Missão de Bpfassh ***Batalha de Sluis Van ***Primeira Batalha da Cidade Nômade ***Missão para Bimmisaari ***Ataque a Obroa-skai ***Ataque em Draukyze ***Resgate em Myrkr *Grande Purgo Jedi *Era média da Antiga República *Projeto Viagem Extragaláctica **Batalha da Viagem Extragaláctica |locations= *Sistema Abregado **Abregado-rae ***Abregado-rae ****Cantina LoBue *Alderaan *Sistema Athega **Nkllon ***Cidade Nômade *Bespin **Cidade das Nuvens *Bimmisaari **Torre da Lei *Boordii *Coruscant **Cidade Imperial ***Palácio Imperial ***Montanhas Manarai *Sistema Draukyze *Endor **Vilarejo da Árvore Brilhante *Honoghr *Hoth *Janodral Mizar *Jomark *Kashyyyk **Rwookrrorro **Anel berçário Wookiee *Miser *Myrkr **Cidade Hyllyard ***Hotel Hyllyard **Base Myrkr *Nellac Kram *Sistema Obroa-skai **Obroa-skai *Paonnid *Shaum Hii *Setor Sluis **Sistema Bpfassh ***Bpfassh ***Bpfassh 3 **Dagobah ***Caverna do Lado Sombrio ***Cabana de Yoda **Praesitlyn **Sluis Van ***Estaleiros Sluis Van *Tatooine **Grande Poço de Carkoon **Palácio de Jabba **Mos Eisley ***Cantina do Espaçoporto de Chalmun *Regiões Desconhecidas *Wayland **Monte Tantiss *Yavin |species= *Berchestiano *Bimm (indigenous race) *Bothano *Bpfasshi *Brubb *Chiss *Elomin *Gados *Gamorreano *Humano **Clone *Ishi Tib *Klatooiniano *Mon Calamari *Myneyrsh *Noghri *Obroano *Paonnid *Psadano *Saffa *Sluissi *Stokhli *Thennqora *Ugnaught *Vaathkree *Wookiee *Yuzzum *Zygerriano |organizations = *Caçador de recompensas *Império Galáctico **Jedi Negro **Imperador Galáctico ***Mão do Imperador **Frota Imperial ***Esquadrão Manto *****Líder Manto ***Esquadrão TIE Quatro **Senado Imperial **Comando da Morte Noghri ***Equipe Oito ***Equipe Quatro **Stormtrooper ***Scout trooper "batedor biker" ***Comandante Stormtrooper ***Stormtrooper de assalto Zero-G "spacetrooper" **Senhor da Guerra *República Galáctica "Velha República" **Senado Galáctico "Velho Senado" *Corporação Incom *Jedi **Ordem Jedi ***Curandeiro Jedi ***Mestre Jedi **Nova Ordem Jedi *Anciões da Lei *Mal'ary'ush *Nova República **Conselho Temporário da Nova República ***Conselho Interno ****Comandante em Ponto **Comandantes de Page **Esquadrão Rogue ***Líder Rogue ***Rogue Cinco *Ordem dos Lordes Sith **Lorde Negro dos Sith *Pirata *Prisioneiro *Aliança Rebelde "Rebeldes" *Sibha Habadeet *Slicer *Controle de Comunicações Sluis *Contrabandista *Espião *Indústrias Stonehill *Guilda Escravista Zygerriana }} Galeria de capas Ficheiro:Herdeiros do Império.jpg|Brasileira - Herdeiros do Império (edição de 1993) Ficheiro:Herdeiros do Império Aleph.png|Brasileira (edição de 2014, arte de capa por Marc Simonetti) Ficheiro:HeirEmpire_PT.jpg|Portuguesa Ficheiro:HeirEmpire HC.jpg|Capa dura estadunidense Ficheiro:Heirtotheempire.jpg|Brochura estadunidense Ficheiro:HeirEmpire PB.jpg|Brochura estadunidense alternativa Ficheiro:HTTE 20th Anniversary Edition.jpg|Edição do 20º Aniversário Ficheiro:HTTE-Legends.png|Legends Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Ca Abr.jpg|Cassete reduzida Ficheiro:Heir_to_the_empire_Bulgarian.jpg|Búlgara - Наследникът на империята Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Dutch.jpg|Holandesa - Erfgenaam van het Rijk Ficheiro:HeirEmpire De.gif|Alemã - Erben des Imperiums Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Irish.jpg|Irlandesa - Heir to the Empire Ficheiro:DziedzicImperium94.jpg|Capa dura polonesa - Dziedzic Imperium Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Pl.jpg|Brochura polonesa Ficheiro:Heir to the Empire Rus (1996).jpg|Russa - Наследник Империи (edição de 1996) Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Ru.jpg|Russa - Наследник Империи (edição de 2004) Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Es.jpg|Espanhola - Heredero del Imperio Ficheiro:HeirEmpire Cs.jpg|Tcheca - Dědic Impéria (arte de capa por Karel Kilberger, edição de 1993) Ficheiro:Heir_to_the Empire_2010_Czech.jpg|Tcheca (edição de 2010) Ficheiro:Heir to the Empire Hungarian Cover.jpg|Húngara - A Birodalom örökösei Bibliografia *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * Ver também *Heir to the Empire (quadrinhos) *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' External links *Herdeiro do Império no site da Editora Aleph Categoria:Trilogia Thrawn